


ZoSan Month - Ficlets and Drabbles

by DarkChibiShadow, kongaragirl (cosmicApproach)



Category: One Piece
Genre: A bunch of tiny ficlets and drabbles for ZoSan month, Just thought I should make one nice little place to cataloge my ficlets for THE MONTH OF ZOSAN, M/M, Not sure how long any of these will be but every one will have a picture, and even some wedding stuff wink wonk, lots and lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-12 20:59:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7122358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkChibiShadow/pseuds/DarkChibiShadow, https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicApproach/pseuds/kongaragirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Keeping all of my ficlets and drabbles from ZoSan Month in one organized place so that they can be looked at and read easier in the future.<br/>Not sure how many I'll end up posting-- but all of them will have a picture! Thanks and enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sanji's Laugh

**Author's Note:**

> For ZoSan Month (June) of 2016.  
> http://onigirifortwo.tumblr.com/post/145314409610/as-some-of-you-may-know-i-go-hard-as-fuck-for-my
> 
> My half of my trade with ineffectualvillain and the first image I’ve completed for ZoSan month, woo!

> The curly browed idiot was laughing so hard that Zoro could see tears beginning to well up in his eyes. He was smacking Zoro’s shoulder roughly; unable to contain his roaring laughter from joining the rest of the noise in the crowded bar.
> 
> The swordsman felt incredibly grateful to be able to see the cook like this. Away from all the self imposed pressures Sanji put on himself, he seemed really able to open up to Zoro. Not to mention, _the booze probably helped in that sense_.
> 
> Regardless; it was great to have a time free from their usual fights. Granted the night still included bickering as they were naturally prone to do– but Zoro had also been privileged to find out some new things about the chef during their discussions.
> 
> Where and why he bought his ugly floral shirt, his meal plans for the next day, a memory from the Baratie… _Zoro would be sure to remember all of it._
> 
> They both knew finding their way back to the ship would be an absolute pain. Between Zoro’s lack of direction and Sanji being completely inebriated; they were guaranteed to be out until morning wandering the streets carelessly. 
> 
> But, at the moment none of that mattered– all Zoro cared about was Sanji’s laugh.


	2. Crown for Mossy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sanji made a flower crown for Zoro. And Zoro tries to do the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another pic and ficlet for ZoSan Month!  
> http://onigirifortwo.tumblr.com/post/145314409610/as-some-of-you-may-know-i-go-hard-as-fuck-for-my

> It was stupid really; the way the brute was fumbling around in front of Sanji.
> 
> The cook had easily weaved together a crown of flowers for Zoro– a skill he’d learned on that god forsaken Island he’d been stuck on. He had placed it on top of the swordsman’s head and declared, _“Ah! You’re finally in full-bloom, Mossy!”_
> 
> Sanji couldn’t help but laugh when Zoro had burst into swears and insults. Yet even thru all of Zoro’s harsh words, the crown had remained untouched on his mossy green head. 
> 
> That had been about 20 minutes ago now. Almost immediately Zoro had snatched up a bundle of flowers for himself to try his hand at the craft, exclaiming, _“You shitty idiot, you can’t even make a crown right. Watch– I can make a better one!”_
> 
> But as Sanji suspected he would; he was having some trouble. Zoro’s hands were skilled but not like Sanji’s. The cook’s hands were made for delicate activities, things that required patience and tact. The fine art of cooking, hand sewing, crafts– obviously; _and of course_ , caressing a beautiful lady.
> 
> Zoro’s hands though– they weren’t meant for something like this. His hands were large; _barbaric really_ , Sanji thought.
> 
> Even though it was clear that Zoro understood how each stem and flower should be weaved together his hands simply wouldn’t obey him. The spindly stems broke easily under his rough touch and each flower lost it’s petals rapidly.
> 
> But still; the beast tried again and again and again. 
> 
> It was almost frustrating to watch if it wasn’t so; _Sanji hated to admit,_ so damn cute. Seeing Zoro in this patch of flowers had already been treat enough but seeing him playing around in it too was like out of a picture book, Sanji thought.
> 
> _“Aah, Marimo-kun, c’mon.”_ Sanji started, _“Give it up already. I’m not a plant anyways, what use is flowers to me aside from giving to a pretty lady?”_
> 
> Zoro snapped his head to Sanji, looking like he was going to say something but he didn’t. His lips formed a tight frown, _“Oh? So you don’t want flowers from me then?”_ The swordsman couldn’t hide back a smirk.
> 
> _“Tch!”_ Sanji adjusted his collar, suddenly feeling very conscious of it, _“As if I’d want flowers from someone like you.”_
> 
> _“He says with the ring on his finger.”_
> 
> _“I’m only wearing it because you asked me!”_
> 
> _“You’re the one who asked me, you pervert! Don’t get it confused!”_
> 
> As the two of them began bickering among the flowers, Sanji felt familiar sense of closeness to Zoro come over him.
> 
> Even though he as a brute, a barbarian, an animal, an absolute beast– he was still kind, patient, diligent– a person that Sanji really respected and the person he really, _really loved_. _(Though he’d never admit it in front of anyone but the swordsman in question.)_
> 
> By evening Sanji had had a bushel of flowers stuffed into his breast pocket unceremoniously by Zoro. _“Good enough.”_ He’d said.
> 
> The two of them walked close to each other as they argued all the way back home to the Sunny. As silly as it all had been, Sanji was glad to see Zoro still wearing his floral crown. He’d be sure to tease him about it the next time they were alone in bed together– but for now, the unspoken words of his partner meant everything to him, as they usually did.
> 
> _“Happy Birthday, shit-cook.”_ Zoro said before disappearing over the railing and on to the deck.
> 
> _Yeah_ , Sanji was glad he’d made the crown.


	3. Perfect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small moment from Zoro and Sanji's wedding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another pic and ficlet for ZoSan Month!  
> http://onigirifortwo.tumblr.com/post/145314409610/as-some-of-you-may-know-i-go-hard-as-fuck-for-my
> 
> There's still time to make stuff if you wanna join in~

> _Everything was perfect._
> 
> The deck of the ship had been decorated carefully with chosen colors and flora, the food had all been prepared by none other than the dashing prince himself, and everyone Sanji cared for was able to attend. And now, Vivi’s beautiful voice was leading him into matrimony.
> 
> Yes, truly, it was the perfect wedding Sanji had always dreamed of…
> 
> _Except for who he was to be wed to._
> 
> _Zoro. **The** fucking Roronoa, Zoro._
> 
> A dumb brute of a person. Not lovely or soft like any of the ladies Sanji held dear, _no, no–_ Zoro was rough around the edges. He was lazy, he was stupid; he was an absolute beast with no tact.
> 
> _Yet still–_ he was strong, determined, focused, surprisingly gentle at times… 
> 
> He understood Sanji’s dream; he could stand tall with him, get stronger with him. For as horrible as Sanji thought Zoro was most of the time, _he utterly loved him._ He loved him more than he thought he could love anyone and it had completely blindsided the chef and well; here they both were. _Together.  
> _
> 
> The day had been wonderful– Zoro had an incredibly stupid grin plastered on his face almost the whole time. Even up to the alter, thru insults he was smirking at the blonde.
> 
> It was charming at first but then become annoying when Sanji noticed Zoro’s eyes scanning the crowd as Vivi’s speech continued.
> 
> He kicked Zoro in the shin, trying to get his attention back on him. He whispered quietly enough he hoped only his groom would hear, _“Hey– eyes on me, Mossy.”_
> 
> The swordsman shot him a scowl when he felt the blonde kick him. _“They are! I was just also looking at our nakama, you fucking idiot.”_ He spoke thru a clenched smile. _“Is that a problem?”_
> 
> _“Yes, it’s a fucking problem. I want to remember this moment forever so eyes on me.”_
> 
> _“Yeah, I’d like to remember it too– but I’d also like to remember all the other parts!”_
> 
> **“ _WELL I’D–!!_ ”**
> 
> A small cough from Vivi interrupted Sanji before he could continue. The cook stood up incredibly straight, keeping his eyes forward– unable to look out into the crowd out of sheer embarrassment.
> 
> _This fucking idiot marimo, even now he was messing stuff up!_
> 
> “Do you two need a moment?” Vivi asked, obviously trying to hold back a laugh.
> 
> “No, no! Oh no, my queen. I’m so sorry!” Sanji held back the urge to let go of Zoro’s hands and kiss Vivi’s out of habit, “Please, continue.”
> 
> When the blonde returned to looking forward he was greeted with a smug grin from Zoro. Every fiber of his being wanted to fight Zoro right now, but he resisted– instead opting to squeeze the other man’s hands even tighter.
> 
> _“When we’re done here, I’m going to kick your ass, shit-head.”_
> 
> _“Perfect. I wouldn’t have it any other way, curly.”_


	4. An Artist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A 'lil drabble in collaboration with my buddy Vanna, aka Big Curl!  
> ( http://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicApproach/pseuds/kongaragirl )
> 
> Vanna wrote me this lovely little selection for a doodle I made. Enjoy~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For ZoSan Month (June) of 2016.  
> http://onigirifortwo.tumblr.com/post/145314409610/as-some-of-you-may-know-i-go-hard-as-fuck-for-my

Seeing Zoro like this was... unimaginably good. Despite being turned away, the swordsman's face was one of serene bliss in his post-sex haze, a sign of a job well done that left Sanji positively glowing.

The signs of his handiwork were all too apparent, as well. Ample love bites and hand prints adorned his lover's perfectly sculpted ass. Scarred skin was kissed by a light flush of red, undertones of blush pulling through the beautiful, tan landscape. His muscles were taught with use, sinew slowly relaxing as the man breathed deeply to regain his calm. Light green hair was tousled artfully, like a storm had laid its claim on the earth, but only so much as to leave its mark while keeping the beauty of nature intact.

_"I'm an artist,"_ Sanji thought as he gazed on through his heavy, love-stricken haze, " _an artist blessed with the most radiant canvas."_ Though as blood still trickled from his nostrils, his mind caught back up to his own thoughts, and he immediately wished he could snatch them back from the universe's grip. _"How could I possibly say something so... so flattering about that disgusting beast of a swordsman without even considering the incomparable beauty of every living woman!"_ He scolded himself, eyes widening at the prospects of his own internal proclamation. " _Though the marimo is quite... handsome, on occasion, keeping himself perfectly toned_ ," Sanji continued, thoughts following his trance once more and wondering off, " _and even for an empty-headed brute, he does look so focused and dedicated while training, skin glistening under the midday sun..."_

Suddenly, Zoro's face was right in front of his. "Oi, cook, you look like you're gonna blow a fuse." Well, he was right. There might have been a bit too much blood.

Sanji felt a sloppy smile tug at his lips. "I'd rather blow you."


End file.
